Actin from irreversible sickled cells is being compared with actin from normal red blood cells. Our finding is that a post-translational modification of sickle cell actin leads to the locked irreversible sickle cell skeleton. Mass spectrometry was used to identify the putative modification. The work was published as a full paper in J. Cell. Biology.